


know your enemy

by manubibi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, No Plot/Plotless, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely plotless skyeward quickie with a lot of babbling and rivalry and sort of still unresolved sexual tension. I don't even know what this is. Just know it's very confusing and possibly frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know your enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me. And yes I struggled to write about Skye's decision but I believe she would not want to be with Ward, because the world is a shitty place and the writers hate on us without any discernible reason. Good thing we still have fics amirite? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also, the usual disclaimers: I'm not anglophone so if it reads like a crazy 80 year old crazy guy it's because I tried to put things down on screen and couldn't quite get it done right. Also, if you hate on Ward or SkyeWard please refrain from commenting or doing anything, just close the tab. Thanks.

"They don't need to know."  
They don't need to know you're in bed with the enemy, Daisy. They don't need to know that since that one time when you saw him in the same team with Coulson for a moment, you have started to rethink everything you believe in, all the things you did to him, all the words you could have said and all the questions you never thought were important but now you know it: they were.   
They don't need to know he is the only thing that _still_ makes you shake. With anger, with pure and unadulterated hatred, and with so much fire you can hear your blood boil and your bones seem to snap like burning wood in a bonfire.   
They don't need to know that right now you are questioning everything that led you here, at the end of your world and the beginning of it, in the arms of a man - you realize it now - you never really knew, and yet he was always there, a step before you, leading the way for all the phoenixes inside of you to rise and burn, rage, explode. You ran after him all this time and you never even considered the idea.  
They don't need to know about his words around you to protect and cherish you like he always wished he could do. They don't need to know about his fingers insinuating in your most intimate place, with a delicateness that you did not think was possible of him. And yet they move slowly, they make you agonize for more and beg, they make you pulse while something vibrates incessantly in your chest. It's your heart, and it always _knew_ even though your mind says it is not right.   
Coulson doesn't need to know. May doesn't need to know. Against a cold hard wall of steel in their own lair, right where it all started, he whispers your name like a soft prayer, he begs and prays for you to understand, to see the despair lying at the bottom of the dark, damaged well inside of him.   
He looks at you just for one moment, before kneeling in front of you. You're a goddess in his mind and in his heart. You're a powerful deity who came down from the sky to turn this world to ruin. It's already crumbling, as Grant, the once perfect knight and now hated, broken antagonist of your story, goes down on his knees, his hands palming your forms with reverence and so much obsession you might call it creepy if you were in your right mind, but you are not.   
His mouth draws invisible circles and he is there, between your thighs, bringing you down and taking you high where you do not need any air, because what is breathing for when every cell of your body says you want more of him and you can tremble and let it all crumble to dust? 

  
There is no future for you two. And as you finally drag yourself down and feel his presence again still lapping even though you already came, you look straight into his eyes, and lean your forehead against his as, naked from the waist down, you curl up against him, you look for protection. He would give it to you, he would fight the world and drill a nest for you to live in, into the very core of the planet if necessary, but it just cannot be. You cannot save him, and you cannot give yourself permission to believe in him. He has to do that on his own, although now you understand nobody even gave him a chance. You didn't, you can't.  
The last person who did, died in the most grotesquely ironic way. But still, his lips whisper sweet nothings at you, as your breaths mingle, become one.   
"No one has to know," you repeat with your voice broken, just like everything else in this world.


End file.
